


Hogwarts, anni '80

by FriRapace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #1fraseFicChallenge - Multifandom Edition, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hogwarts Mystery - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriRapace/pseuds/FriRapace
Summary: Piccole frasefic - massimo 60 parole - che raccontano l'adolescenza dei ragazzi nati e cresciuti durante la Prima Guerra Magica. Scritte per Hurt/Comfort Italia. Spoiler fino al quinto anno del gioco Hogwarts Mystery!





	1. 1

#proteggere

Tonks percepiva la paura di Luca e Merula, tanto forte da non avvertire più la propria: era l'unica del gruppo a saper evocare un Patronus corporeo e il senso di responsabilità le diede forza: "Vi proteggerò io dal Dissennatore!" li rassicurò con enfasi.

 

#sogno

Barnaby confidò a Penny che il suo sogno era che fosse Falcedolce a insegnare Difesa perché lui amava gli Snasi e anche i Puffskein e... L'espressione del ragazzo cambiò e l'amica gli strinse la mano: quello che davvero sognava, realizzò Barnaby, era che i suoi genitori lo avessero trattato con la stessa tenerezza che lui riservava alle tanto amate Creature Magiche.

 

#ferita

Un lupo mannaro irruppe nella serra di Erbologia e Penny, terrorizzata, non capì che era un Molliccio, la mente offuscata dal ricordo di quella creatura che le aveva inflitto la peggiore delle ferite senza neppure toccarla: Scarlett era morta, mentre Penny era uscita illesa dall'incontro col lupo mannaro e non se lo sarebbe perdonato mai!


	2. Chapter 2

#ostacolo

Ben si lasciò quasi sfuggire la bacchetta, le lezioni di Difesa lo terrorizzavano! La professoressa Rakepick fissò la sua mano tremante come se potesse bloccarla con lo sguardo: "Signor Copper, la paura che ti ostacola è grande, ma il tuo talento lo è ancora di più, perciò..." gli disse e lui, quasi, le credette.

 

 

#legna

Tonks salì sulla scopa, fingendo che fosse il manico a tremare, non lei: "So che pensi che ti ridurro' a legna da ardere ma... Sì, probabilmente è questa la fine che farai!" le disse, ma sapeva che per diventare un'Auror avrebbe dovuto imparare a volare e decise che, finché ci sarebbero state scope da distruggere, lei non si sarebbe arresa!

 

 

#tappo

Tonks insisteva, ma Merula non intendeva confidarle che temeva di essere troppo impura per evocare un Patronus, e se avesse scoperto che il suo cuore era guasto come quello dei suoi genitori? Tonks non poteva capire perché non aveva legami di sangue con nessun Mangiamorte, perciò: "Tonks, chiudi quella bocca o ci metto un tappo!"


	3. Chapter 3

#parole

"Tuo padre è come un Dissennatore, quando entra in una stanza risucchia tutta la felicità!" osservò sua madre e Ismelda stavolta non riuscì a fingere di non aver sentito, stavolta sua madre aveva parlato direttamente a lei: 'sono solo parole,' si disse perciò la ragazza, 'solo parole.'

 

 

 #silenzio

Piton osservava Penny, un'allieva del primo anno di Tassorosso: gentile, altruista, un talento in Pozioni come non ne aveva incontrati mai nella sua carriera d'insegnante e pensò che, forse, avrebbe potuto provare ancora gioia nella sua vita: 'Silenzio!' tuonò la sua coscienza, "Questo non accadrà mai!'

 

 

 #finalmente

Quando Merula vide l'imponente castello avvicinarsi avvertì quella forza che, nell'ultimo periodo, le era venuta a mancare: i suoi genitori, chiusi ad Azkaban, avevano smesso anche di scriverle, la sua vita era a pezzi... ma finalmente era a Hogwarts e sarebbe tornata a essere potente, la strega più potente di tutta la scuola!


End file.
